A different kind of love
by atheandra
Summary: So my favorite moment of the show is when Clarke told Lincoln he was her people ... Since then I keep writing big friendship for them inside my stories so I thought why not write one-shots about it too So i will put all my one-shot on Clarke and Lincoln's friendship in here
1. Listen to Me

**So for those of you who read my other stories you know I have a special place in my heart for the friendship Lincoln and Clarke have.**

 **And you also know that this one is not my best work about them but I had to start somewhere lol**

 **I hope you'll like it and want more of it. ;)**

 **Listen** **to me**

Clarke had been working hard this last few days. She knew it was stupid and it will only lead her to get sick or to tired to actually enjoy anything but she needed those days off and to get them she had do some extra work to get all settle done.

That's how she ended up on a hospital bed at 4 A.M. that day. Did she need to follow her mom's order and go back home? Probably. Did she tried to sneak past security to drive herself back home even though, Abby had clearly told her to call a cab to take her? Definitely. But did her mom really needed to call _him_? A cab would have been just fine, now she has to endure the silent treatment all the way back to her house and she knows for sure that as soon as they set foot in there he is going to start yelling at her. Like really, really loudly.

Why did she told him he was her family? That was really stupid. Emotional people shouldn't be allowed to speak to other human being. He knows she meant apart from her absentee lovable husband. But even though he had always been close to her, trusting her with his life, he joyfully turned overprotective after that and even though she really liked it most of the time today was definitely not one of those time.

He walked her to her door and waited for her to open the door.

"Can we not do this? Just this once? It's not like I am drinking or doing drugs, I just overworked myself." She told him calmly.

"Clarke!" His voice was low but assured she was not going to get rid of him that easy.

"Lincoln!" She tried to give the same assurance to her own voice but failed miserably.

"Come on! He'll be home in 2 days and he'll only be there for a week. I needed to work to get that all week off. Don't tell me O isn't going crazy over this, I wouldn't believe you." She said fighting her door to open. He took her keys and opened the door for her. She must have been really tiered to try to use her car keys to open the front door.

"She's been driving me crazy too. But she can take care of herself. And I know that because even though she has next week's all schedule plastered all over the house she is home right now asleep." He said helping Clarke take off her vest and boots.

"It's not fair." Clarke was clearly losing her battle against her brain, slowly falling asleep since she had settle in the car.

"Yeah, I know. But we wouldn't want Bellamy to kill me for not taking care of you when he comes back would we?" Clarke hated that he made fun of her but she had to admit there was a big chance it could happen.

"No, we wouldn't" Clarke mumbled.

"Great, so now to your room!" Lincoln tried to push her there but she was having none of it and he understood why when he heard her stomach growling. "Okay, do you want pancakes first?" Clarke nodded letting herself fall into the nearest chair she could find.

Lincoln kept her awake while he was cooking, sure she needed to sleep but looking at her and at the inside of her fridge it was clear that she hadn't eat in a while either.

"Too busy, cooking takes time." She said some other things after that but nothing intelligible.

"Why don't you just tell him?" He asked a little frustrated with the little blond sitting next to him.

"Telling who? What?" She said straightening herself as if it could fake her being awake.

"You know what I am talking about. Just tell your wonderful understanding completely in love with you…" She put her head in her hand and sight.

"He is not here you can stop the butt kissing."

"Okay tell your stupid risk taker husband that you get scared whenever he goes on mission." He stated.

"Can't! I told him to go. I told him that they needed him to go. I can't just tell him that I miss him too much so he should just give up on everything. What he does is important you know that." Clarke got mad.

"Yeah, I went there too remember but I came back, O and you needed me to be there and be safe. Marcus could find someone else to send on mission." Lincoln wasn't okay with any plan that could include the two people he would do anything to protect getting hurt but he couldn't make Bellamy stay either.

"You are not like him. He needs to take care of his people, he gets crazy whenever they go on mission without him. You care about us more that's all" Clarke started crying and tried to get Lincoln out of her house.

"It's your security company, Clarke." Lincoln had never understood why she just didn't pull him on some local missions like she does for him.

"Like he would take orders from me. He needs to feel useful and Marcus guard services gives that to him." Clarke didn't want to talk about it anymore she ate her pancakes and started to fall asleep on her plate.

She felt strong arms taking her of her chair to be settle onto a muscular chest and she leaned against him while he climb up the stairs to her room.

"You won't tell him, would you?" Clarke asked half asleep.

"No Clarke I won't." She already knew the answer they were having the same talk every other months but she always asked a part of her hoping that someday he would tell him. "But you need to take better care of yourself." It was too late she had already fallen asleep safely put in his arms. He stayed with her for a while keeping her into his arms until he was sure she wouldn't wake up once he had left her.

He really hated the situation. He needed to protect her against herself she was hurting and endangering herself and she acted like she didn't care as long as everyone else was safe. It was her job. Keeping everyone safe but herself. And it was his to make sure she was safe.

He left the house as dawn, he knew there was nothing more he could do and that at least next week she will be normal again, as always.

"I should tell him." He told himself.


	2. The Meeting

**Yep those two are inspiring me today...**

 **The meeting.**

Octavia loved the situation. She didn't understand what possessed Lincoln to be so nervous about it but she just laid back on the couch and looked at him as he paced in their living room.

He had met, Bellamy and it was not that fun for her but he was less nervous. He brought her to see his family after only a week. Sure Clarke wasn't really the kind of people who would make a good first impression on other people. But seriously though it was just a meeting. And it was only Clarke, he could cancel if he wanted.

Plus she really didn't understand why on earth Clarke needed to meet his family. As she wasn't mad enough after Octavia told her how mean they were to her.

Bellamy was already there too. It took him some time to get used to his little sister dating a man older than him, after all Lincoln was nice and protective of her while letting her do whatever the hell she wanted only staying a few feet behind to catch her if she felt. And Clarke didn't really gave him a choice anyway telling him to get with the plan or he would lose his sister.

But he had to admit he was having fun too today. Clarke had to force him to come saying that maybe someday O and Lincoln would get married and from what they heard about his family it would seemed like a better idea to meet them before that day in order to not end the wedding ceremony on a brawl. She made him promise to stay nice and polite, and she had convincing arguments.

He had been there early with coffee, he was supposed to come with Clarke but she had called saying that she got to stop at Miller's first and O had called asking her brother to come immediately if he wanted to enjoy the show. He understood what she meant as soon as he got there.

"How long has this been going on?" He asked looking at Lincoln.

"Since he woke up." O giggled taking her coffee from her brother's hand.

"Aren't you going to do something?" He was really concerned.

"I tried, but be my guest," she gestured toward Lincoln. After all that could be interesting too.

Bellamy put down the coffee and put his hands on his friend shoulders stopping his pacing for the time being.

"Man, what's wrong?"

"Where is Clarke?" He asked as if Bellamy didn't even exist.

"At Miller's but she'll be here soon." Bellamy said trying to get Lincoln to sit down while his sister was silently cheering for him.

He rolled his eyes at her but kept his mind on Lincoln.

"Look, do you want to tell me why you are so nervous?" Lincoln sat down and Bellamy looked pretty pleased with himself but O just mouthed 'wait'.

"What if she doesn't like them? What if they say something? Of course they are going to say something they don't like the fact that I am dating O and she is going to speak her mind about that because it's Clarke and it's just what she does. She is going to be mad at me for exposing O to them I just know it." Lincoln mumble a few other stuff before abruptly standing up and resumed his pacing.

Bellamy just took his place in the couch.

"Hey, at least you tried." O reasoned with him. "It could have worked."

"He knows that's stupid, right? She won't put anything those people do on him." He said loudly trying to get it on Lincoln's head but apparently still failing.

"Normally I would say yes, he was okay with everything yesterday, sure it would be a good idea that it would help us, but this morning he went full on crazy and I can't get a plausible explanation from him."

"So you're just making fun of him instead?" Bellamy crocked an eye brow at her.

"It's entertaining and I can't do anything about it until Clarke gets here I am not going to get all nervous too, it wouldn't help anyone." She was offended by her brother's remark.

"I was just making sure."

They settled on the couch waiting for Clarke looking at Lincoln go back and forth between the window and the door. It was like looking at one of those goldfish going round and round in its fish bowl. It was fun and soothing. Bellamy was starting to fall asleep at the sight when Clarke passed the front door, which he wouldn't have noticed if it hadn't stopped Lincoln in his trance.

"Nop, I can't do that." Lincoln blurred out before going to his room.

"Good morning to you to sunshine." Clarke yelled toward his door. "Anyone wants to tell me what's going on?" She asks the siblings.

Bellamy put his hand in the air in surrender, while Octavia sighed.

"I think he just decide we are not going to see his parents." O stated.

"And why is that? I put a nice dress on, some make up and I'll let you do something with my hair on the way there, I am even wearing high heels, I didn't do all that to sit on this couch all day." She said looking at the Blakes siblings and sending death glare toward a smirking Bellamy who was only looking at her heels.

"Snap out of it Blake!" She told him and O nudged him on the side with her elbow.

"Lincoln get in here!" She yelled again. And Lincoln reappeared quickly.

"Now everybody in the car. Chop chop!" 5 min later everyone was settle in the car, the girls on the back seat so Octavia could braid Clarke's hair. Bellamy drove, Lincoln was still out of it, he had agreed to go because no one would ever say 'no' to Clarke, even Bellamy only got to say 'no' a few times and they often became 'yes' only a few minute later.

They arrived at Lincoln's childhood house a few minutes before the agreed upon time of lunch. Bellamy got out of the car and opened Clarke's door, Lincoln doing the same for O once they were all on the house paved path Lincoln stopped walking.

"That's a bad idea. A really bad idea. We should just leave now."

"Linc' it was your idea. I thought you wanted them to like O. They are going to hate me and then O will be welcome with open arms." Everybody looked at Clarke surprised. "What? You really thought I was coming to make a good impression? Those people hurt my friends, tried to get them to break up and made O feel like she didn't belong either with them or with Lincoln. I am not here to make new friends." Clarke exposed.

They went in. Bellamy keeping his hand on Clarke low back to try to calm her down. No need to launch on them if they were being nice for once.

She was making him nervous. Clarke could be reckless when it came to protecting the people she cared about and Lincoln was one of those people, he was even very high on her list and Bellamy was kind of hoping she would change her mind and let them leave.

They got introduced to a bunch of people. Indra, Lincoln's aunt, was cold and looked at them like Abby did sometimes which made him get his hand off Clarke's back but she brushed herself his arm to tell him to put it back on. Nyko, was really nice with them, he asked a lot of question about Bellamy and Clarke, and was interested in what ever had been going on in O's life since her last visit. But then came Lexa, Lincoln's cousin, from what Lincoln had told them she was the one taking all the important decisions in that family life, controlling the money and there jobs. She was arguing with Lincoln when Clarke approach them.

"Hi! I am Clarke nice to meet you." She said very nicely, ignoring the looks Lincoln was sending her.

"You're interrupting us." Lexa replied coldly.

"And you're being impolite with your guest, so I guess we're even." Lincoln was looking nervous again.

"I didn't invite you to come here, in fact, I would really appreciate it if you could just go." Lexa was not easy but Clarke wasn't going to give up.

"And I'll appreciate if you would apologize for being, apparently, on your best behavior, last time my friends came here." Clarke was not going to back down she came here with a purpose and she will see it through.

"You can't talk to me like that in my house." Lexa got offensive.

"Find! let's go outside so I can continue talking to you." At this point Lincoln just tried to pry Clarke away from his cousin.

"Yeah there Tiger, want to keep some for later?" He told her.

"No, I have no intention on still being here later." She nodded and got back in front of Lexa.

"So you told my friend she wasn't good enough for Lincoln and that he needed to make better choices in his life. Would I make a better choice? My mom is a renowned MD and my dad is the head engineer on NASA. So would I make a better choice?" She stopped for a few second but didn't give Lexa anytime to formulate an answer.

"You didn't even try to know her, O is a great gym trainer, she is beautiful, she thought about being a model for a while but she found it to be too shallow, she was at the top of her class in every course she took in college. She helps people with health issues and through charity for troubled teenagers. And her brother is a caring, overprotective, smart cop who would do anything for the people he cares about."

Lexa was not accustom to people talking to her like that and Clarke was gathering quite an audience around them.

"And do you even know Lincoln, I mean really know him? He is the nicest person I know, he wants to be an artist, he doesn't like working for your weapon manufacture but he does it out of respect and loyalty for his family, because that's the kind of man he is always protecting everyone and trying his best so people could achieve their goals even if it means getting hurt in the process. And I won't let you or anyone treat him like that. If you can do better by him he can be a member of my family he will always be welcome and cared for."

She turned around to look at O, Bellamy and Lincoln, all gasping at her outburst.

"I am really to leave now if you still want to get back home and watch TV all day." She walked a little toward them and laughed. "Plus my feet hurt in those shoes" and just like that she took them off keeping them in her hand.

"So what is it going to be?" she questioned.

"We're leaving." Lincoln said more to the crowd than to her.

Once they got to the car they all laughed loudly and for a long time. Back home, O landed some clothes for Clarke to change into and they all ordered pizzas and settled on the couch. O and Clarke snuggled on each side of a much more relaxed and happy Lincoln. Bellamy massaging Clarke's tiny cute feet they were all happy. In the middle of the movie they decided to call their all family to come see movies, because there was no better way to spend a Sunday afternoon. And Clarke sat back snuggling against Bellamy this time, which got the both men in her life to smile at each other in content.


	3. Sand Castle

**Short but fun**

 **Sand Castle**

"What are they doing?" Bellamy asked a little preoccupied.

"Who cares? They are having fun." O replied.

They were both sitting a few feet away from where Clarke and Lincoln were playing in the sand. The both of them contemplating their work and solidifying the castle they build, laughing loudly.

"Clarke, we don't need another wall!" Lincoln complained

"I want my people to be protected." She said solemnly.

"Like a true Princess." He laughed at her.

Clarke took a handful of sand and send it to him.

"I am not a princess." She wined

"You want to protect YOUR people. You are a princess." He reassured her

"Fine I am their princess but I would rather be an elected one" She was serious.

"I would vote for you." He said building her new wall.

They continued for a while. The sun was setting down but their roam was now surrounded by a lot of fortified walls. The water was getting closer to them and soon Clarke's roam would disappear into the deep sea.

"All of this for nothing soon they will all drown." Clarke was sad.

Lincoln thought about it for a minute and stood up walking toward his back pack and coming back with a tiny shovel he had in his emergency kit.

"We have to dig a path for the people to get away before the sea submerge everything." He told Bellamy and Octavia who were looking at him like they would do a crazy man, but they got up to help anyway because it made Clarke happy.

"See, I got reinforcement, we are going to save all your people, Princess." Lincoln affirmed seating back down next to Clarke.

"Princess?" Bellamy smirked at her.

"Elected Princess, Lincoln voted for me." She was proud of herself.

They all started to dig up a trench to go from the castle to their blankets. They finished working at the same time the sea submerged the castle destroying Clarke and Lincoln's afternoon work but neither of them cared. They were tired and laid down on the sand for a while.

"I had a great time today thank you." She whispered to him so the siblings wouldn't hear them.

"Maybe next time we should let the party downer to Camp they didn't appreciate us building yet another roam to protect." He whispered back.

She shrugged her shoulders and laughed at him.

Bellamy had been jealous at first. Lincoln already had stolen his sister from him, he wasn't happy with him being able to make Clarke laugh when it had become such a rare thing since she came back. She was smiling a lot since the remaining 100 and their allies had built up their own camp but she only truly laughed with Lincoln. By now he got used to it, Clarke laugh was a nice sound to hear and he didn't care where it came from.

"We need to go back." Octavia told them standing up.

She didn't understand the affection her boyfriend had for Clarke either but she didn't really care she knew they were just protecting each other and being good friends nothing romantic in it nothing to be worried about. Lincoln had tried telling her that Clarke had accepted him like no one had before her and that he wanted to do whatever he could to make her feel like she did for him.

"I want to stay here a little longer." Clarke said looking at her castle remains.

Bellamy stood up too, it was getting late and at least one of the leader of the new camp had to come back before night fall or anarchy could rise, maybe just young adults drunk on Monty's moonshine but anarchy all the same.

"You can't stay here alone Princess!" Bellamy affirmed.

"I'll stay with her!" Lincoln replied "We'll be back before diner."

Bellamy nodded and he and Octavia walked away from the both of them.

"You don't have to babysit me." Clarke wined. Since they built up the new camp she was only left alone in the med bay or whenever she was walking inside the walls but Bellamy, Miller and Monty won't ever let her go outside the walls without an escort even when she was wearing her blade and her gun.

"Do you want me to call Bellamy back?" he asked already knowing the answer.

"Fine!" She sighted.

"You're going to have to talk to him at some point." Lincoln spoke looking at the sea before them.

"No, I don't!" Clarke was being stubborn and she knew it. "Telling you about my feelings was hard enough I am not ever going to tell him."

"You should! You might be surprised by his response to your declaration." He kept speaking and she kept nodding 'no'.

Lincoln put his arm on her shoulders and guided her head to his shoulders for a hug.

"Whatever the hell you want." He teased her, and was pleased when she giggled. "It's time to come back home." He said putting a light kiss on her forehead.

They walked back to camp talking strategies and wall reinforcement just as they had done about their sand castle but neither of them was laughing anymore, not until later that night when Lincoln had to pry Clarke away from one of their visiting grounder ally who was trying to but failing, not that Clarke noticed, to flirt with Bellamy.


End file.
